121313-Ryspor-Vejant
06:48 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering avianTimbre AT at 18:48 -- 06:48 GT: ~Hello!~ 06:48 AT: Oh, uuh.. hey. What's up? 06:49 GT: ~I thovght I'd finally get in contact with my ʃerver player, and alʃo aʃk yov a qvick favor.~ 06:49 GT: ~Client player, ʃorry.~ 06:49 GT: ~The name'ʃ Ryʃpor Tezeti, by the way.~ 06:50 AT: ...huh? WaIt, I've already got a server player. EzgozI's got that shIt haNdled, MaN. 06:50 AT: HaveN't heard froM hIM IN a WhIle, though... 06:50 GT: ~Ezgozi waʃ my predeceʃʃor, I believe. He didn't make it in, thovgh...~ 06:50 GT: ~I took hiʃ place in the loop.~ 06:51 GT: ~Yov're Vejant, yeʃ?~ 06:51 AT: AWW, he dIdN't Make It IN? DaMN. I kINda lIked the guy. 06:51 AT: Yep, that's Me. ANd you're Ryspor? Not a bad NaMe, I guess. KINda cool. 06:51 GT: ~Thank yov. I qvite like it myʃelf.~ 06:52 GT: ~I ʃhovld, ʃeeing aʃ how I'm ʃtvck with it, haha.~ 06:52 AT: So, you're IN the gaMe aNd shIt, rIght? Got a tItle or Whatever? 06:53 GT: ~Indeed I do. I am the Heir of ʃpace. What are yov, if I may aʃk?~ 06:53 AT: I'M the Page of LIfe, MaN. I'M hopIN It turNs out to be pretty cool or soMethIN. 06:54 GT: ~It ʃovndʃ intereʃting enovgh. I'm afraid I don't really know mvch abovt titleʃ...~ 06:54 GT: ~ʃpeaking of titleʃ, thovgh, that remindʃ me of my favor.~ 06:54 AT: Ah, Well, I doN't thINk aNybody does, really. 06:54 AT: ANd What favor? 06:55 GT: ~My friend Joʃʃik and I were talking abovt developing ovr in-game powerʃ by doing thingʃ related to ovr aʃpect.~ 06:55 GT: ~He ʃvggeʃted interior deʃign for me, and I figvred I might aʃ well give it a ʃhot.~ 06:56 GT: ~I waʃ wondering if yov wovld be all right with me, ah, redecorating yovr hive a little?~ 06:56 AT: Oh, JossIk? He's pretty cool. But... hoW does MessIN WIth My hIve do aNythIN WIth your Aspect? 06:57 GT: ~It'ʃ the cloʃeʃt thing to working with ʃpace apart from concentrating on an object very hard and hoping it teleportʃ.~ 06:58 GT: ~If yov have a better idea, I'd love to hear it, thovgh!~ 06:58 AT: ...you caN Make shIt teleport? 06:58 GT: ~Theoretically.~ 06:58 GT: ~I have yet to teʃt it ovt.~ 06:58 AT: Oh, dude, that'd be pretty aWesoMe! But If MessIN WIth My hIve'll get you there quIcker, theN go for It! 06:58 AT: Just... doN't Mess up My shIt. 06:59 GT: ~I'll try not to. I've heard that the controlʃ are a bit clvnky...~ 06:59 AT: As loNg as you kNoW your Way arouNd a coMputer, you should be fINe. 06:59 AT: Just gIve It a feW practIce... thINgs or soMethIN. You'll get It. 07:00 AT: I thINk. 07:00 GT: ~One can bvt hope.~ 07:00 GT: ~Haha.~ 07:00 AT: So, WhIle We're oN the topIc of thIs, What the hell aM I supposed to do about My Aspect? 07:01 AT: A Page of LIfe doesN't souNd lIke just MovINg a hIve arouNd. 07:01 GT: ~Ooh, that iʃ a tovgh one.~ 07:01 GT: ~Take vp gardening, perhapʃ?~ 07:02 GT: ~I know that Rilʃet iʃ very good with plantʃ. Perhapʃ yov covld aʃk him for tipʃ.~ 07:02 AT: Oh, yeah, that could Work, I guess. 07:02 AT: He keeps sayIN that plaNts are, lIke, the Masters of the uNIverse aNd everythIN. 07:02 AT: Maybe that's My... gaMe destINy? 07:02 AT: Help the rulers aNd shIt? 07:02 GT: ~Yovr deʃtiny?~ 07:03 AT: Yeah, I guess soMethIN lIke that. 07:03 AT: I duNNo, Maybe I'M MakIN shIt up NoW? 07:03 AT: I doN't kNoW hardly aNythIN about thIs gaMe, really. 07:03 AT: All I kNoW Is that It gIves Me the coolest dreaMs. 07:03 GT: ~Neither do I, to be honeʃt.~ 07:03 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, the moonʃ.~ 07:03 GT: ~Are yov on Proʃpit or Derʃe?~ 07:04 AT: Oh, you get the saMe dreaMs? KINda WIsh they Were, you kNoW, real or Whatever. I could fly! 07:04 AT: ANd I duNNo. DINd't really get a chaNce to fINd out Where I Was. 07:04 GT: ~Vm, they ARE real.~ 07:04 GT: ~It'ʃ a common miʃtake to make; I myʃelf made it when I firʃt viʃited Proʃpit.~ 07:04 GT: ~Bvt no, the moonʃ are very real indeed.~ 07:05 GT: ~I'm not entirely ʃvre how it workʃ, bvt apparently we each have a "dreamʃelf" which ovr conʃciovʃneʃʃ iʃ tranʃferred into whenever we go to ʃleep.~ 07:05 AT: ... 07:05 AT: That Was REAL?! 07:05 GT: ~Indeed.~ 07:05 AT: WaIt... I CAN FLY WHENEVER I GO TO SLEEP? 07:05 GT: ~It'ʃ very exciting, iʃn't it?~ 07:06 AT: WHY THE HELL WOULD ANYBODY WANT TO STAY AWAKE WHEN THEY CAN FUCKIN FLY WHEN THEY SLEEP? 07:06 GT: ~Becavʃe the waking world iʃ important too!~ 07:07 AT: But you caN't FLY WheN you're aWake! 07:07 AT: Well, at least.. Not yet. 07:07 AT: AccordINg to BalIsh, I guess. 07:07 GT: ~Oh?~ 07:07 GT: ~Doeʃ thiʃ have to do with vʃ becoming godʃ?~ 07:08 AT: Maybe. SoMebody told Me about the god thINgy before. ONe of the huMaNs, I thINk. 07:08 AT: Not really sure hoW bIg a deal that Is, to be hoNest. 07:08 AT: Just kINda seeMs lIke a gaMe gIMMIcky thINgy. 07:08 GT: ~From what I know, it wovld pvt vʃ on an eqval power level with the Twinkʃ, which ʃeemʃ fairly important.~ 07:09 AT: Eh, they keep talkIN about the tWINkIes aNd all that, but I haveN't heard froM oNe of 'eM yet. 07:09 AT: Other thaN the zoMbIe lady, but she put Me IN charge of a teaM. 07:09 AT: Fuckers WoN't eveN lIsteN to Me. 07:10 GT: ~Oh dear, that ʃovndʃ ʃtreʃʃfvl.~ 07:10 AT: TWo of 'eM IN partIcular keep beINg assholes, but Whatever. 07:10 AT: The zoMbIe lady kNeW I Was the best, aNd that's that. 07:10 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 07:11 GT: ~Perʃonally, I'm glad I'm not the leader of ovr team.~ 07:11 GT: ~It'ʃ already a big enovgh reʃponʃibility being the ʃpace player.~ 07:11 AT: If your teaM Is aNythINg lIke MINe, theN doN't bother. It's shIt. I haveN't beeN "leader" at all! Just takIN orders froM the hIghblood aNd gettIN bItched at by the other oNe. 07:11 AT: Just stIck WIth What you're good at, MaN. 07:11 AT: Better deal thaN the false leadershIp I got stuck WIth. 07:12 GT: ~Ovr leader iʃ at leaʃt very leaderlike in natvre. We haven't really accompliʃhed very mvch, thovgh.~ 07:12 GT: ~To be fair, we were ʃomewhat derailed by the wine.~ 07:13 AT: WINe? WaIt, are you chIllIN IN KIkate's World? 07:13 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 07:13 AT: Oh, sWeet! Is KIkate doIN alrIght? HaveN't talked WIth the guy IN a WhIle. 07:13 AT: Should probably do that sooN... 07:14 GT: ~I haven't really talked with him that mvch, ʃo I really covldn't ʃay.~ 07:14 GT: ~I believe he iʃ cvrrently in a mateʃpritʃhip with one of the hvmanʃ, thovgh.~ 07:15 AT: Oh, daMN, that's kINda gross! Have you heard hoW the huMaNs deal WIth theIr reproductIoN? If Not, you doN't WaNNa. 07:15 GT: ~I do know that it doeʃn't involve bvcketʃ, which doeʃn't really make ʃenʃe to me.~ 07:16 GT: ~And alʃo that there are no popvlation reʃtrictionʃ whatʃoever.~ 07:16 GT: ~How their ʃociety manageʃ to make it work eʃcapeʃ me.~ 07:17 AT: It Works by havINg the WIgglers groW INSIDE the feMales! 07:17 AT: It's horrIble! 07:17 GT: ~Oh GOG.~ 07:17 GT: ~I CAN'T GET THE IMAGE OVT OF MY HEAD NOW.~ 07:18 GT: ~Jvʃt - VGH.~ 07:18 AT: I kNoW! ANd oNe of the huMaNs saId that he thought our BUCKETS Were Nasty! 07:18 AT: HoW Is the Mother Grub Nasty? That's just hoW It Works! 07:19 GT: ~Well, we have to remember they're a completely different ʃpecieʃ from vʃ.~ 07:19 AT: I'M Not sure that that excuses that level of dIsgustINg, but I get you. 07:20 AT: Other thaN that part, I guess the huMaNs are stIll pretty cool. 07:20 GT: ~I agree.~ 07:20 GT: ~I've only ʃpoken at great length to two, thovgh...~ 07:21 AT: I've oNly really chatted WIth oNe, although there Was aNother oNe I Met oN My... MooN? 07:21 AT: It Was durINg a dreaM. 07:21 GT: ~Oh?~ 07:22 GT: ~Alʃo, iʃ yovr moon yelloe or pvrple?~ 07:22 GT: ~Yellow, ʃorry.~ 07:22 AT: Oh, It Was purple. It Was EVERYWHERE! EveN My clothes Were purple IN there! 07:23 GT: ~Ah, we're on different moonʃ, then. Jvʃt checking.~ 07:24 AT: Well, the gIrl Who bosses everyoNe arouNd oN My teaM Is oN My MooN, too. 07:24 AT: Probably better that you're Not there. 07:24 GT: ~Well, I have to deal with Baliʃh on my moon, ʃo I'm not ʃvre I'm better off after all, haha.~ 07:24 AT: Oh MaN, he's the hIghblood oN My teaM. 07:25 AT: Keeps usINg hIs hIgh aNd MIghty blood color to boss everyoNe arouNd. 07:25 AT: Looks lIke EVERYONE Is stuck WIth the tWo of 'eM. 07:25 GT: ~Hahaha, I ʃvppoʃe yov're right.~ 07:27 GT: ~It'ʃ a bit ironic; the yellowblood'ʃ on the pvrple moon, and the pvrple blood'ʃ on the yellow moon.~ 07:27 AT: At least I've stIll got TrollIaN to chat WIth people I caN staNd. I'M forced to Work WIth the Worst trolls ever, though. 07:27 AT: ANd yeah, I guess that IS kINda IroNIc or Whatever. 07:27 AT: I MeaN, I guess. 07:27 GT: ~Yov gveʃʃ?~ 07:27 AT: Never beeN bIg oN the Whole IroNy thINg. 07:27 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee.~ 07:28 AT: Hey, so, have you guys fouNd aNy, lIke, quests or shIt? ON your teaM, I MeaN. I guess We're supposed to get a buNch of quests or soMethIN. 07:29 GT: ~Oh, well, I know Joʃʃik fovnd a qveʃt.~ 07:29 GT: ~That'ʃ what ʃtarted him on the whole aʃpect bent, actvally.~ 07:29 GT: ~He'ʃ going arovnd and paleʃhipping everyone.~ 07:29 AT: ...that's hIs quest? 07:30 AT: He's roMaNcINg everyoNe? 07:30 GT: ~Apparently.~ 07:30 GT: ~He'ʃ already aʃked me and Baliʃh, and he hooked Doir vp with ʃeriad.~ 07:30 GT: ~Well, not me and Baliʃh together.~ 07:30 GT: ~He aʃked each of vʃ what ovr pale leaningʃ were at that moment.~ 07:31 AT: Well, If that's hIs quest, theN More poWer to hIM, I guess. 07:31 AT: KINda odd, though, coNsIderINg What I've seeN of the gaMe so far. 07:31 AT: DoesN't really fIt. 07:31 AT: I caN't really judge, though, because I stIll doN't kNoW shIt. 07:31 GT: ~Well, he iʃ a Heart player, ʃo it makeʃ a modicvm of ʃenʃe.~ 07:33 AT: I suppose so. 07:34 AT: Whoa, shIt, What Was that? 07:34 AT: DaMNIt, I gotta go, MaN. We'll have to talk agaIN aNother tIMe. 07:35 GT: ~Well, all right, bvt why-?~ 07:35 GT: ~Damn it, I keep getting cvt off today!~ 07:36 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 07:36 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering avianTimbre AT at 19:36 --